


Ruby's Sports Bar and Grille's Halloween Contest

by dragonfly_moonlight



Series: The Way of Life [2]
Category: Mach GoGoGo | Speed Racer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly_moonlight/pseuds/dragonfly_moonlight





	Ruby's Sports Bar and Grille's Halloween Contest

"What are you going to be for Halloween, Greg?"

Speed paused for a moment, shrugged, and then continued to wipe down the table. The bar had closed forty-five minutes before, and most of the staff had left for the evening with the exception of a handful of people. His boss, Torie, stood a few feet away from him, leaning against the nearest wall.

"I don't know," he replied. "I really hadn't thought about it."

"Why not?" she asked. "We're holding Halloween costume contests for both the staff and the customers. The staff picks the best out of the customers and vice versa. Winners receive a medal and a small cash prize."

Again, Speed shrugged. He moved to the next, and his last, table to clean.

"I don't know. I really don't celebrate Halloween much," he said. "If we're working that night, are we required to dress up?"

"No," Torie answered. "No one's really required to do anything. It's just something fun Ryan and I like to do around this time of year."

"Hmmm . . . I'll think about it," he said.

"All right. See you on Thursday," she said, walking away.

"Right. See you on Thursday," he murmured. He finished wiping down the table then punched out. Torie's words about the costume contest sparked his interest, especially since it would be the customers deciding for the staff. Most of those who frequented the bar liked him well enough, if his tips were anything to go by.

'Maybe I will dress up as something,' he thought as he left, yawning widely in the process. 'If anything, it'll be a fun time for everyone, and it isn't like I have any plans for Halloween anyway. This could be fun.'

* * *

As on any night, Ruby's contained a lively crowd of people. However, unlike any other night, the patrons were wearing costumes. Some wore wigs in bright colours and pretty dresses, others were dressed as clowns, and others still were ghastly in nature. Ghosts and spider webs decorated the place, and everyone inside was clearly having a grand time.

Speed stood behind the bar with Kaede, watching as the final contestants for the patron costume contest paraded along the makeshift center stage. The customers had already voted on the staff, and Speed had come in second place. For some reason, the patrons had loved Torie's Princess of Eternal Night costume more than his pirate costume, but Speed did not grudge her the victory. She, like the rest of the female staff, looked absolutely stunning, and Speed believed Ryan to be one lucky guy to have a gorgeous woman like Torie as his girlfriend. Besides which, she had given him the first place cash prize. It was only fair, she had said. A young girl with strawberry blond hair and a peacock mask sat in front of him, drawing Speed's attention away from the contest and to her rather voluptuous figure.

"Hey there, handsome. How are you doing this evening?" she purred.

"G-good," he stammered. "Very good."

"I saw you in the staff costume contest," she said. "You were great. Very worthy of first place and not that blond-haired lady."

"Thank you," he murmured, "though I don't mind losing to her. She's actually a very nice woman."

"She your girlfriend?"

For a moment, the girl looked crestfallen and a bit disappointed. Speed immediately shook his head, unable to really think clearly. This girl's top had a low neckline, tastefully revealing some cleavage, and her costume was having a rather unusual effect on the former racecar driver. He shifted a little to make himself more comfortable.

"No," he hurried to say. "She's my boss. My name's Greg."

"Ah-ha. I'm Lauren," she said. "And that was your boss? Perhaps that's why she won then."

"I don't think so," Speed said, shaking his head. "I thought her costume was pretty spectacular myself. Yours is very good, too. How come you're not up there for the customer costume contest?"

"Because it's only one of three contests," she said with a wink. "Right now, it's the best of the ghoulish. The best of sexy and beautiful is up next."

"Ah. Well then, I'll wish you luck," Speed murmured. Lauren flashed him a smile then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse. Quickly, she wrote something down then handed the paper to Speed.

"Give me a call sometime," she purred. "I'd love to get to know you better."

"Thank you. I think I will," Speed murmured, fumbling as he tried to fold the now precious piece of paper. He quickly shoved it into his pocket, quite sure his cheeks were a bright shade of red. Lauren then winked at him and disappeared into the crowd, and Speed felt Kaede nudge his elbow. He glanced at her, hoping she would not create a fuss.

"That was one hot dish there," Kaede said. "Why didn't you tell her your shift's over at eleven?"

"I didn't even think about it," he admitted. He turned so they were both facing each other, and he folded his arms across his chest. "You're going to encourage me to see her?"

"Sure," Kaede said. "You said you and Trixie decided to separate for a while, right? See what life was like without the other?"

"Yeah . . . We did."

"And you really don't get out much anymore, do you?" the dark-haired woman asked.

"No . . ." Speed hesitated. "Not unless someone here says something about going out."

"So what's it going to hurt?" Kaede planted her hands on her hips. "It's just you and Lauren getting together for lunch or coffee or whatever. You're not glued to Trixie's side right now. You can do whatever you want."

"True . . ." Again, Speed hesitated and this time, Kaede smacked his arm.

"Oh, stop stalling, you big weenie. Go find her and tell her your shift is over at eleven. You two can go out for coffee then."

"You're not going to give up until I go talk to her, are you?"

"Nope," Kaede replied. "I'm not. In fact, you're going to take her a drink. On you."

"I wouldn't know what to take her," Speed began, but Kaede simply waved her hand and shook her head.

"I do," she said, pouring a Diet Coke and tossing a lemon slice into the beverage. "Girls with bodies like that always drink light. That and she has an X on her hand. She's at least eighteen but under twenty-one."

"Torie doesn't drink diet drinks."

"Torie's the exception because Torie's a self-admitted screwball," Kaede murmured. She handed the glass to Speed. "Now go and find her before someone else decides to put some moves on her. Tell her this is from you. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Speed said with a sigh, but he smiled and accepted the beverage. He grabbed his serving tray then stepped into the crowd, mindful of his load. As he waded through the sea of people, he searched for strawberry blond hair and a tight-fitting dress with peacock colours, and Speed tried to think of what he would say to her once he found her.

'Dammit, I'm not good at this,' he fumed when the right words refused to come. 'Maybe I should just leave this alone.'

A light touch to his shoulder startled Speed, and he nearly dropped his tray. He turned to see who had tapped him and saw deep blue, royal violet, and vibrant green.

"Hey there, cutie pie. Long time, no see," Lauren said. A wide smile lit her features, and, for a moment, Speed forgot about the drink and the reason why he had been seeking Lauren out. His arm protesting holding the tray soon reminded him.

"Hey," he said, holding the tray out for her. "I brought you a drink."

"Let me guess, Diet Coke with a lemon slice, right?" She picked the glass up.

"Yeah." Speed nodded.

"Which gentleman is it from?" Lauren asked, glancing around.

"Me," he replied, his cheeks burning hot. "It's from me. My co-worker said you'd like it when I asked her what I should get."

"That's very sweet of you," Lauren said. She placed a straw in her drink and took a sip, an action Speed found to be quite stimulating. "I guess that means you missed me already."

"Yeah," he murmured, feeling the words fumbling around in his mouth. Talking to pretty girls always tripped him up. "I did. And I was wondering if you were doing anything later tonight."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, my shift ends at eleven," Speed hurried to say, "and I was thinking maybe we could go and get some coffee or something. I mean, I understand if you're busy and you can't . . ."

"I'd love to," Lauren purred, pressing close to him. Speed caught a faint hint of cucumber-melon coming from her and decided it smelled good.

"Really? That's . . . that's great." Speed smiled, hoping to cover his nervousness. "I'll see you at eleven then."

"I'll wait for you at the bar," she replied, moving away. Speed watched her. "See you then."

"Right," he murmured, trying to walk back to the bar without stumbling. "See you then."

* * *

From one of the booths, a man wearing a mask brought a lit cigarette to his lips. He had witnessed the display between Speed and the young girl dressed as a sexy peacock, and he could not help but worry for his younger brother.

"Speed," he murmured. "Just what are you getting yourself into this time?"


End file.
